Porter's Branch Line
~This is a Thomas & Friends fan story written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Any letters in Bold Italics are the narration.~ Characters Present * Porter * Salty * Cranky The Crane * Arthur * Thomas * Mister Jimmy * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Elizabeth (does not speak) * Henry * Gordon * Edward * Emily * Karla and Jen (debut) * Percy * Mavis * Toby * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Victor * Kevin * Lou (debut) Story ~''It was a beautiful day on The Island of Sodor. At Brendam Docks, Porter, Salty, and Cranky were loading up some Jobi wood from Misty Island. The wood was to be taken to the timber yards. Usually, Porter was very enthusiastic about dock work, but today, he was feeling pretty down.~ Salty: What be the trouble, Porter? Porter: Oh, nothing... Cranky: Then why are you acting so sad? Porter: OK you got me. II guess I'm just a little bored about only working at the docks. I really wish I could see the whole world. *sighs* I better get these cars ready. ~After preparing the train of logs, Porter went back to his shed. Little did he know that his wish was about to come true. That same evening, as he was getting cleaned up, Salty spotted Mister Jimmy pull up in Elizabeth.~ Salty: Aye Mister Jimmy! ~But Mister Jimmy didn't hear Salty. He was busy conversing with the dock manager.~ Salty: Maybe he'll notice me if I blew me horn! ~So Salty blew his horn as loud as he could. Mister Jimmy heard and came straight to him.~ Mister Jimmy: What's up, Salty? Salty: It be Porter, sir. He's been mighty down. He be wishing to see the world. ~Mister Jimmy listened patiently. He then thought of what to do.~ Mister Jimmy: I'll talk with him tomorrow. ~So the very next day, Mister Jimmy came to see Porter.~ Mister Jimmy: *taps on Porter's shed door gently to wake him up* Porter: *wakes up* What's up, Mister Jimmy? Mister Jimmy: Hey Porter. Salty told me about you wanting to leave the docks for a while and see the world. Porter: Yeah. I do enjoy the docks, but it gets pretty boring. Mister Jimmy: So, how would you like to have the day off and do just that? ~Porter's eyes immediately widened when Mister Jimmy gave him his proposal.~ Porter: You mean it?! Mister Jimmy: Yup. All day. Exploring the island. Porter: Thank you, Mister Jimmy! Mister Jimmy: My pleasure Porter. Now, off you go. ~Porter then chuffed off happily. This was his biggest chance of seeing the whole island. He enjoyed chuffing through the forests and whistling to every engine he saw. He decided to visit the Narrow Gauge Railway. When he got there, he found the little engines spending time outdoors. Skarloey and Rheneas were playing ping-pong with Luke as the scorekeeper, Sir Handel was just chuffing around, Peter Sam was drawing in his sketch pad, Rusty and Duncan were playing chess, and Freddie was taking a nap.~ Porter: Hello, Narrow Gauge Engines! *blows his whistle* ~All the narrow gauge engines whistled back.~ Rusty: What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the docks? Porter: Not today. Skarloey: How come? Porter: Mister Jimmy gave me the day off. Rheneas: Cool! Porter: I just thought I'd drop by to see this place. Peter Sam: I see. Porter: *sees Peter Sam's drawing* Hey whatcha drawing? Can I see? Peter Sam: It's not finished. Porter: OK. Rheneas: Oh yeah. You should go inside and see the walls. Porter: OK! ~Porter went inside. When he did, he saw numerous paintings, drawings, sculptures, and bas-reliefs all over the place. All of them had been done by Peter Sam.~ Porter: Oh! Oh my! Peter Sam: *enters* You like it? Porter: I LOVE it! Say, have you ever considered putting your art in an art museum? Peter Sam: Um...no. I haven't. Porter: Eh...it was just a thought. Peter Sam: And I'll keep that thought! Porter: Well, it was nice seeing ya. Bye! ~And Porter kept going on his journey. He eventually found himself at the quarry, where Thomas, Percy, Toby, their older siblings Edward, Emily, and Mavis were hanging out, along with Bill and Ben.~ Porter: This is nice. I've always wanted to come to the quarry. ~What Porter didn't know was that Diesel was once again being the devious engine he is. He was rigging dynamite to some rocks. Below, Thomas and Percy were busy playing I Spy with Toby, Bill, and Ben.~ Thomas: I spy with my little eye something.....white. Percy: Is it the clouds? Thomas: How did you know? Toby: It's the only other white thing besides the white lettering on Mavis. Bill: Tell us something we don't know, Captain Obvious. Toby: Please don't call me that... ~Just then, they heard a loud "BOOM!"~ Toby: Uh.....what was that? ~Porter saw some rocks tumbling towards the boys and immediately took off to the rescue!~ Porter: LOOK OUT!!!!! ~Thomas, Percy, Toby, Bill, and Ben heard Porter, saw the rock-slide, and rushed outta the way. Porter's driver and fireman jumped from Porter's cab just as Porter was being covered in rocks. Edward, Emily, and Mavis heard the noise and rushed to the scene, in hopes their younger siblings were still alive.~ Edward: THOMAS!! Emily: PERCY!!! Mavis: TOBY!!!! ~Edward, Emily, and Mavis were relieved that Thomas, Percy, Toby, nor the twins were hurt. But they were still concerned.~ Edward: Thomas, you OK? Emily: You alright, Percy? Mavis: Are you hurt, Toby? Thomas: Yeah, I'm fine, Ed. Percy: I'm A-OK, Emily! Toby: Not a scratch, Mavis. Edward: That's good. Emily: But what about Porter? Porter: Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Emily: I think we should call our dads. Edward: Agreed. ~So they did. In just a matter of moments, Gordon and Henry rushed over.~ Gordon: Thomas! Henry: Percy! Thank goodness you boys are alright! Thomas: Porter raised the alarm, Dad! Percy: Yeah! ~Just then, Arthur arrived, with a group of workmen armed with shovels and pickaxes. He had also brought the breakdown train to take Porter to the Steam Works to be repaired because a few rocks had dented his boiler and bent his funnel. After Porter was free, he was taken to the Steam Works. In no time, they arrived. Victor was waiting for them.~ Victor: Hello Arthur, my friend! Arthur: Hello, Victor. I came here with Porter. ~Arthur explained the situation to Victor.~ Victor: I'll get to work on him right away. Kevin! ~Victor's crane assistant Kevin wheeled over.~ Kevin: Yes, boss? ~Victor told Kevin what was needed to be done and they got to work. Soon, Porter was as good as new.~ Porter: Thanks, Victor! Victor: Anytime, Porter. Anytime. ~It was still pretty early, so Porter continued on his journey. He was feeling a little thirsty after being stuck under the rocks for quite some time, so he decided to stop at a water tower to fill up. While his tank was being filled, Gordon and Henry approached him, both of them with big smiles on their faces.~ Gordon: I just wanted to thank you Porter for saving my son. Henry: Mine too. Porter: You're welcome! ~Soon, Porter's tank was full. He realized he had some more time before sundown, so he went to the chuff-in to see "Minions" in 3D. He bought a large popcorn and a large Pepsi. After the movie, he picked up some Chinese takeout for his dinner. While he was eating back at the docks, Mister Jimmy came to see him. He too had a huge smile on his face.~ Porter: Hey, Mister Jimmy! What's up? Mister Jimmy: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, Emily, Mavis, and the twins told me about what happened at the quarry. And I'm very, very, very, very proud of you. As a reward, how would you like to have your very own branch line? ~Porter was surprised. In fact, he was so surprised he nearly choked on his noodles.~ Porter: Y-Y-You really mean it?! Mister Jimmy: Yup! And, you get your very own coaches and break van! Porter: Coaches?! Sweet! Where are they? Mister Jimmy: Close your eyes, Porter. Porter: *closes his eyes* They're closed. Mister Jimmy: OK. ~Mister Jimmy then gave Cranky a "thumbs up", and Cranky loaded 3 objects onto the tracks.~ Mister Jimmy: And.......open them! ~Porter opened his eyes and saw 2 railroad coaches that looked exactly the same, had it not been for the orange circles on one coach's buffer-beam and blue squares on the other coach's buffer-beam. The coaches also had their names written on their sides. Beside them was a brake van that looked similar to Toad, but he looked a bit younger, was brown, and had his name, the number 90, and 2 signs, reading "Glasses Rule" and "I Heart Glasses" as well as blue thick-rimmed glasses. Porter was totally surprised when he saw the rolling stock.~ Porter: Oh.....my......goodness! Mister Jimmy: They're all yours, Porter! Porter: Thank you, Mister Jimmy! This has been the best day ever! But.....I've never pulled coaches before. Mister Jimmy: Don't worry. I'll have Henry teach you tomorrow. Porter: Thank you, Mister Jimmy! Mister Jimmy: No problem! ~So Porter introduced himself to his new rolling stock, who introduced themselves as Karla and Jen, who were the coaches, and Lou, the break van. As Porter fell asleep, he couldn't wait to wake up and begin his coach-pulling lessons with Henry the next day.~ ~'THE END'''~ Category:Stories By Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Category:Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Porter